Dear God, Why didn't I Seize the Day?
by SynObsession
Summary: Chloe thinks she met her dream man but after their first date. She has doubts. Second time's the charm right? But things never see to be in her favor. Syn Gates/OC Avenged Sevenfold A7x songfic special appearance from Blood on the Dance Floor BOTDF
1. Chapter 1: Bitter Sweet

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the guys of Avenged Sevenfold (although I wish I did!) or any songs that are mentioned or used in this story. The only characters I own are Chloe, Amanda, and Jon or any other OC that makes an appearance in this story.

Authors note: All of the Avenged Sevenfold boys in this story are at the age of 20 or 21. And this story has no timeline for the release of their music. Songs from Nightmare, Self-titled, City of Evil, and Waking the Fallen are in this even though they are only 20. So you just gotta go with it!

Dear God, Why didn't I Seize the Day?

Chapter 1

Bitter Sweet

Hi, my name is Chloe Anderson, and I'm 18 years old. I'm from Colorado and I came California with my best friend, Amanda Wilson. At the moment we're spending our summer in Huntington Beach. We'll be starting college in September at UC Irvine and my father sent us on vacation here so we can get used to the change in weather. It's a lot hotter and drier here than in Colorado.

Amanda always said I would fit in perfectly in California because of my bright blue eyes, fair skin, and long blond hair. She, on the other hand, is a brunette with brown eyes and fair skin. Amanda was wrong though, most people here look like her, with their brown hair.

On the plane here, she repeated to me continuously that I would find my prince charming, that gorgeous guy that I've always dreamed of. You see, I just had a bad break up with my boyfriend. He was pissed because I chose a college in California over going to a college in New York with him.

So, enough about my past, let's jump to the present! It's the beginning of August so I've already spent two months in Huntington Beach and have a little more than a month 'til school starts on September 20, also, my birthday.

…

Amanda talked me into trying to surf. She said, "If you can snowboard like a pro, you can surf like a pro!" Both of us are great snowboarders, but she was too chicken to come out surfing with me. Instead, she stayed back on the shore, watching while she tanned.

The waves were abnormally large today and no one else seemed to be in the water. I lay on my board and slowly made my way out past the whitewater waves. The water suddenly went completely flat. So, I turned my board around and let my arms drape over the sides of my board into the cold water. I stared at the shore to see Amanda; she was pointing at something behind me. I looked back at the huge wave that was forming behind me. I took the opportunity to show off in front of Amanda.

I paddled as fast as I could as I rose with the wave. As it started to crash, I jumped up and caught my balance. For some reason, I was being pushed forward. Then I remembered the advice of the my dad's old friend who gave me the board: Keep your weight back when you first catch a wave or else the nose of your board will get caught underwater and you'll be thrown off it!

I glanced down at the nose of my board and sure enough it was being pushed down by the water. But it was too late for me to shift my weight to fix the problem and I was thrown forward off my board. I hit the water hard enough to knock the wind out of me, and I was crushed by the oncoming wave. Every direction I turned wasn't the surface. I felt trapped and helpless, I even tried opening my eyes but everything was dark and there was no sign of light.

Something caught hold of my wrist, I tried to pull away but it was a hell of a lot stronger than I was. I was suddenly hoisted up by my wrist and pulled out of the water. I took a deep breath that was interrupted by coughing up a lot of water. When I opened my eyes, I was face to face with the most perfect face I'd ever seen. He had gorgeous golden brown eyes, high cheekbones, flawless skin, sculpted lips, and messy dark hair. And he was probably 20 or so.

His eyebrows scrunched together as he asked, "Are you okay?"

I looked at him blankly, "Um, I don't know…"

"Does anything hurt?" he asked, still keeping an intense gaze on me.

"No, not really…" I said slowly.

He smiled sweetly. "I'm Brian, by the way."

"Chloe." I cracked a smile that faded quickly.

He led me to the shore and I dropped my board on the sand. I sat down next to my board and he sat down next to me. I couldn't help but taken the sight of him. He had a nicely toned body, tattoo sleeves of monsters, and Blue Blood, written in script of the left side of his chest.

"I was watching you surf, and then you went down and you never came up so I got a little worried." He added, "You're not from around here, are you?"

"No, I'm from Colorado," I said quickly, "But I'll be living here for the next four years 'cuz I'm going to UCI."

He smiled deviously. "Then, why don't you let me show you around tonight? We could see a movie or something."

I looked at him, skeptical about going out with a stranger.

He must have read my face. "Ask anyone on this beach, I swear, I'm not some creep. Go ahead, ask them about Brian Haner," he reassured me.

I looked around at all the now crowded beach. "Um, no thanks, I'll just take your word for it."

"So meet me here tonight at 6:30?" He meant it as a question but it sounded more like a command to me.

"Yeah, sure."

"Then I'll see you tonight, babe." He stood up, winked at me, and walked away.

I sat in the sand and watched him walked back down the beach. Even the back of him was gorgeous, including the tattoo across his back. Haner, I think that was his last name, right?

Amanda was suddenly sitting down on a towel next to me, scratching at the wax on my board.

"So, what was going on there?" she asked curiously.

I smiled, feeling butterflies in my stomach. "I'm going on a date tonight with my sexy savior… And he called me '_babe_'…"

"Aren't you gonna say it?" She stared at me waiting for me to answer.

I was lost and didn't know what she was talking about. "Say what?"

"Admit it, I was right! You just met you prince charming!" she insisted.

"We don't know if he's really that prince charming you've been talking about. He's just… He's just hot, perfect, tall, and drop dead sexy, and…" I trailed off into a daze.

Amanda pinched my arm. "Come on, Clo, snap out of it! We've got 3 hours to get you ready for a date; so get up and let's go!"

Amanda grabbed her towel and took off running.

"Wait up, Manda!" I picked up my board and ran after her.

…

Our apartment was only two blocks away from the beach so every day we would walk down to the beach with just a towel or a chair and come back for lunch or whatever.

I waited as Amanda dug through her pocket to find her key.

She let out a frustrated sigh. "Shit! I forgot my key and you don't have yours, do you?"

I propped my board against the wall and lifted the edge of the rug with my flip-flop. "Calm down, Manda! I always keep an extra key under the rug."

I tossed her the key and she unlocked the door. Grabbing my board, I followed Amanda in with my board dragging behind me. I propped it up against the wall, and stood there waiting for Amanda to give me a command.

"Go take a shower, I don't want you to smell all salty!" she commanded pointing toward the bathroom.

I took a quick shower, coming back out into the living room dressed only in my towel. Amanda grabbed my hand and pulled me into my bedroom. I sat on my bed watching her dig through my closet.

"Okay, this is gonna look great on you!" She held up an outfit and exited the room so I could get dressed. I dressed quickly and she did my hair and makeup.

I looked in the mirror, fixed a stray hair, and spun on my heels so I was facing Amanda.

I smiled. "Okay, so you did a really good job."

She put her hands on her hips saying, "A really good job? More like a masterpiece! You look gorgeous; well, you always do, but extra gorgeous right now!"

I hugged her, but making sure not to mess up my makeup. "Love you, Manda!"

"Love you too, Clo!"

She pushed me away gently, "Now hurry up and go or else you're gonna be late!"

Grabbing my purse, I said goodbye and ran out the door. I slowed down as I got out of the apartment. Pulling my phone out of my purse, I went onto my Facebook.

Status Update: Going on a date with a gorgeous guy named Brian! 3

I looked up at the top of my screen, 6:25. Oh shit! I'm gonna be late! I took off running. I should make it!

…

I saw Brian standing in the sand. I slowed down to a walk so I would seem out of breath when I finally made it to him.

"I'm sorry, Brian! Were you waiting long?" I asked, a little nervous.

He smiled sweetly, "No, I just got here."

I let out a sigh of relief at the fact that I didn't make him wait.

"So, what do you want to do tonight?" he asked.

"Um, I… don't… know… I was kinda hoping that you would pick…" I said slowly.

"Okay, how about..." He stood there thinking for a moment. "How about going down to the boardwalk?"

"Yeah, that sounds good!"

When he took my hand, I almost wanted to squeal like a little girl would, like "ohmigod! This hot guy is holding my hand!" I smiled nervously, instead.

We started to walk after he told me the boardwalk was just down the street. I could see the lights of the Ferris wheel from here.

"So, was that you first time surfing?" he asked, attempting to keep a straight face and not laugh, but was fairly unsuccessful.

I laughed a little. "Yeah, it was… My best friends told me that if I can snowboard like a pro, I should be able to surf without a problem. But, it's a hell of a lot harder when there's no solid ground and the water's moving…"

"Are you really that good at snowboarding?" he asked, sounding skeptical probably because of my performance in surfing.

"I've won quite a few freestyle competitions, this year. Enough to pay for my first year of college with the prize money," I said nonchalantly.

His eyes widened. "That's insane! I wanna see that!"

I smiled. "Then look me up on YouTube, Chloe Anderson Freestyle. My dad filmed every competition I was in and my ex-boyfriend put them on YouTube."

"I have got to see this!" He pulled at his phone, and pulled up YouTube, searching on "Chloe Anderson Freestyle". He scrolled down the list coming to a video with the title: "Chloe Anderson bloody freestyle accident".

"What's this?" he said, about to click on it. I put my hand on top of his phone to stop him.

"Don't," I said quickly, "That mistake wasn't pretty…"

"What happened?"

"I tried to add another spin into one of my jumps but I didn't land it and I hit my face on the sharp edge of my board…"

Brian's lips curled into a frown. "But you're okay now, right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

He lifted my hand up to his eyelevel and gently kissed my fingers. "I'm glad."

The small 1 tattooed on his thumb caught my eye. "I don't get it. What does it mean?" I asked, pointing at it, sounding a little stupid.

"Oh, um, that's my first tattoo. Got it when I was 14," he said proudly.

"I just got my first tattoo in June…" I lifted my shirt slightly so my tattoo was visible. It was the word 'forever', written in script and tattooed on the front of my right hip.

I laughed softly. "My dad got so mad at me when my brother told him I got a tattoo. He didn't talk to me for a whole month, but then my mom got mad at him so he started talking to me again."

"My parents didn't really care… that much…"

My phone vibrated in my pocket. I pulled it out and unlocked the screen.

Facebook notification: Amanda Wilson likes your status.

Facebook notification: Jon Anderson commented on your status: You say he's gorgeous, I say he's gay! Love you, sis!

I laughed slightly at my brother's comment. Brian glanced at my phone but I quickly put it away.

Brian looked at me, puzzled. "It's nothing; my brother's just messing with me."

We finally made it to the boardwalk. Music played softly in the air as the lights from attractions and vendors glowed with the setting sun. I looked around at the crowd of people and rides.

"So, what do you want to do first?" he asked sweetly.

…

We rode rides until 10 o'clock. When we waited in line, he whispered sweet-nothings in my ear, and he continuously called me 'babe', 'baby', 'sweetie', 'beautiful', and 'angel'. He held my hand the whole time, and he even kissed me on the Ferris wheel.

…

We walked slowly down the beach, in the direction of my apartment. Neither of us wanted this night to end. We neared my apartment and he said, "So, I guess I'll text you later, babe?"

"Yeah," I paused, "You know, I don't think I've heard you say my name once today."

He opened his mouth but said nothing.

"Say my name," I commanded.

He stayed silent.

"You don't even remember my name, do you?" I said loudly, "That's why you called me 'babe' and all that shit!"

I started to run towards the stairs to my apartment, but Brian caught my hand to stop me.

"Babe, wait!" he pleaded.

He shook him off and slapped him. "Why should I wait, when my date can't even remember my fucking name? Is that why you have you name tattooed on you back, so you won't forget it?"

I stormed up to my apartment, ripping open the door, and slamming it behind me. Amanda stared at me as I fell face first into the couch.

"What happened?" she asked sympathetically.

"It was perfect," I said softly, "Until I figured out that he couldn't remember my name!"

I sat up, wiping my tears before Amanda could see.

"I knew it was too good to be true…" I said slowly.

Facebook status update: He couldn't remember my name… /3

…

Authors note: I've been writing this while I'm on my summer vacation and I hope to finish it in the next two weeks (before I go back to school) but I still do need to do my summer homework! I have the 2nd chapter written for the most part and should be released in the next few days! (there will probably 3 to 4 chapters!) Don't forget to leave comments!


	2. Chapter 2: Oh Brother

Chapter 2

Oh, Brother…

I woke up and slowly made my way out of my room, still upset because of last night. I slumped into the couch, pulling my knees to my chest as Amanda handed me a cup of coffee.

"You okay, Clo?" she asked.

I picked up my phone checking my notifications. "Yeah, still a little mad though…"

Facebook notification: Jon Anderson commented on your status: "I bet you laughed when I said he was gay! Now do you believe me? He probably couldn't remember your name 'cuz you're not a guy! I'm kidding, sis! If he couldn't remember your name, then he's probably not worth your tears."

I laughed softly, handing my phone to Amanda so she could see.

"See, this is why I love you brother!" She laughed as she handed my phone back to me.

"So, what're we gonna do today?" she asked.

I set phone down on the table and the doorbell rang. I let out a sigh, slowly making my way to the door. I opened the door and looked around, but no one was there. About to shut the door, I looked down seeing a bouquet of red roses with an envelope attached to it. I picked it up, letting the door close behind me. I set the roses on the counter, pulling the envelope off of it.

The envelope had my name hand written on it. I opened it and a backstage laminate with a lanyard attached to it fell out onto the counter along with a folded note also with my name handwritten on the outside. I unfolded it. It read:

Chloe,

Yes, I do know your name. You had me on the spot and I just couldn't think. I had so much on my mind. I felt so stupid, and I'm so sorry. I know what you were thinking, "What kind of guy can't even remember his date's name?" I really didn't forget it, I swear! My mind just went blank… This is gonna sound stupid, but I was lost in your eyes… I know I sound like a broken record, but I'm serious, I'm sorry. That was one of the best nights of my life. I meant it when I called you 'angel', 'beautiful', and 'babe'. This is the first time I've ever gone this far to get a girl back. But I want to make it up to you! There's a backstage pass with this note for the show my band and I play tonight. If you come tonight, I know you'll give me a second chance. And if you don't come, then, I guess, I'll know I don't deserve you…

~ Brian Haner

I tossed the note to Amanda. She read it quickly and tossed it back to me.

Her eyes widened and she stared at me. "So are you going?"

I looked from the roses to the note. Hesitantly thinking about last night; His sweet tone of voice, the way he complimented me on everything, our kiss on the Ferris wheel, and the hurt look on his face when he told me to wait and I said something stupid to him.

"Yeah, I'm going…" I said softly, tucking the note into my pocket.

Amanda squealed. "Ohmigod! You guys looked so cute together! I'm so happy you!"

"Manda, please just shut up before I come to my senses…" I pulled the sticky note that had all the information on the show off the laminate.

…

Facebook status update: Second time's the charm…

…

I squirmed through the crowd in the direction of what the guy said was the entrance to the backstage. I finally found a way out of the crowd. I took a breath of fresh air, as if I had been holding my breath the whole time, and looked up at the two giant security guards that were standing in front of me. The both had the bright yellow jackets on with matching bald heads. They stared down at me, their eyebrows scrunching up over their eyes.

I nervously held up my pass and the moved to either side of the door. I ran in, scanning the whole place for Brian.

"Where the hell is he?" I thought.

My face came into contact with a shirt-covered, firm chest.

"Chloe?" said a voice that it would be impossible for me not to recognize.

"Brian!" I squealed.

His muscled arms wrapped around me; he picked me up and spun me around. He set me gently back on my feet and let out a sigh of relief.

"See, Brian, I told you she would come! You worry way too much!" said the tallest guy there with black hair and bright blue eyes.

"Shut up, Jimmy," he whispered to the guy.

"Told you, Brian! You were worried for nothing!" said another guy; this guy, not quite as tall as Jimmy but with short brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Ha! We were right! You should trust us more often!" another guy laughed; this one, shorter than Brian but with dark hair and bluish-green eyes.

The last and shortest of the guys walked up to us about to add something but was quickly cut off by Brian. "I swear, Johnny, say something and you die!" he threatened.

Johnny closed his mouth and remained silent.

Brian introduced them in the order they appeared, "Okay so this is: Jimmy, Matt, Zack, and Johnny."

"And you are?" I asked pretending to not know his name.

"Oh, I'm Brian Haner, nice to meet you, beautiful!" He winked.

"And, I'm Chloe Anderson, nice to meet you, too."

"Hey, Brian, 2 minutes 'til we go onstage!" Matt called as he walked away.

He put the earpiece that was hanging off his shoulder into his ear and picked up his black pinstriped guitar. He tossed the bullet covered guitar strap over his head and let it fall on his shoulder.

I stood on my toes and kissed him. "Good luck!"

He smirked. "I don't need luck; I'm Synyster Gates, honey!" He paused, laughing slightly. "I'm kidding, thank you, I need it!"

The stage curtains opened revealing a mass of screaming fans. The stage filled with smoke.

"Ah shit," he said, seeing the smoke, he pulled out two picks from his pocket. He tossed on to me saying, "This is gonna be worth something one day!"

I tucked it in my pocket.

"You gonna watch the side stage?" he asked.

"Of course!" I said happily.

"Ah, shit, Zack's gonna beat me out there!" He took off in a slow jog to the center of the stage, still hidden by smoke.

I hadn't realized it until now but a soft music box was playing the whole time. It was suddenly interrupted by blaring guitar riffs and periodic double-bass drumming. The smoke started to clear as Brian and Zack moved to either side of the stage and Matt popped up in the middle yelling, "Nightmare!" And the show went on from there.

…

Half way through their show, I finally had the idea of taking a picture of Brian while he was onstage. So, I took the picture with my phone – it was of him really concentrating while playing the Afterlife solo – and I uploaded it to Facebook with the caption "Meet Brian 3"

A few minutes later I got a comment from on of my old friends back in Colorado.

Facebook notification: Evan Nichols commented on you photo: "Isn't that Synyster Gates?"

So I commented back: "That's my boyfriend Brian Haner…?"

And a few minutes later…

Facebook notification: Evan Nichols commented on your photo: "Yeah, Brian Haner aka Synyster Gates, the lead guitarist for Avenged Sevenfold… Wait… You're going out with Synyster Gates?"

Again I commented back, "Umm, I guess but I know him as Brian…"

And again…

Facebook notification: Evan Nichols commented on your photo: "That's so cool! I love their music!"

I commented back one last time: "I'd never heard of them before, but I'm watching their show from backstage and their pretty good, and I'm not just saying that 'cuz I'm going out with Brian.

One more notification popped up while I was adding my new comment.

Facebook notification: Amanda Wilson and Jon Anderson like your photo.

I looked up from my phone and Brian glanced at me; he put his hand behind his back, holding up one finger, meaning there was only one song left.

The song went quick but the crowds went wild, head banging and moshing. It was actually pretty cool! I later found out that the song they play was Unholy Confessions and was a favorite among the fans.

…

The band waved goodbye and walked of stage. Brian dropped his guitar on its stand and smiled at me.

"So, what'd you think?" he asked.

"I…" I hesitated, just to see his reaction. His smile started to fade in disappointment. "I'm kidding!" I continued, "I loved it! You guys are great and you are a beast guitarist!"

His smile returned and his eyes widened in surprise. "Wait, what?"

"I loved it!" I repeated, sounding as happy as I had before.

Hiss cheeks burned red and he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me into a tight hug.

"I've never been this happy! We might even get a huge record deal out of this!" he whispered in my ear.

He kissed me gently but we were soon interrupted by Matt and Jimmy.

"Pst… Brian!" Matt whispered.

Brian ignored him and kissed me again.

"Pst… Brian!" Matt whispered again.

Brian, again, ignored him and kissed me.

"God damn it, Brian! The next band is coming on stage so you need to either move or become part of the show!" Jimmy yelled.

Brian let go of me, picked up his guitar and pulled me in the direction of Jimmy and Matt.

"So, we're planning on going to Zack's house right now. You guys wanna come?" Matt asked.

Brian looked at me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Umm, we might go… Well, I'll just text you if we're coming," Brian answered.

"Well, then I guess I'll see you later, Gates, and nice to meet you Chloe!" Matt said.

We said our goodbyes and I followed Brian to the back door.

"Let's take my car!" I pulled my keys out of my pocket and dangling them in the air.

I got to park pretty close due to my All-access pass. As we approached my car, I clicked the unlock button on my keys so the headlights flashed.

Brian stared in awe at my car, a few months old white Porsche.

"My family owns a big ski resort in Colorado," I explained, "So my dad bought this for me when I moved here."

I opened the door, falling gently on the leather seat. Brian got in, too, still looking around in awe. I turned the ignition, letting it stay in Park while I set my iPod onto the iPod dock. I selected All the Rage! by Blood on the Dance Floor.

Putting it into drive, and stepping on the gas, driving as fast as I could out of the parking lot.

"I love this song!" I said.

"And who is this?" he asked, looking completely lost.

"Are you kidding me? This is Blood on the Dance Floor! You know, BOTDF? One heart, one love, BOTDF? Jayy Von Monroe and Dahvie Vanity?" I glanced at him, but he still looked clueless. "Oh, okay, well, they're one of my favorite bands, and they happened to be big Avenged Sevenfold fans!"

Brian's eyes lit up when I said BOTDF are fans. "Okay, now you're talking!"

"Like, like, like a trend, you'll just, just, fade away, your name, name, name, and face is just so yesterday. I'm cut, cut, cutting edge, sharpest of the blades, slice, slice, slice you up. I am All the Rage!" I sang.

Brian laughed softly. "No offense or anything but you didn't sound anything like the song."

"Ah, shut up!" I said, hitting his shoulder playfully. "That part's autotuned!"

"When I take my mic, welcome to my life. My own little pain is you self gain. I will pour it out, I will shout it out. When I jump on stage, I will break your chains!" I sang.

"Okay, that time you sounded pretty close!" he said, smiling.

"Okay, so the rest of this song is just Jayy Von screaming lyrics and I can't scream very well sooooo I'm gonna change the song…" I poked another song on my iPod.

"Bewitched, by Blood on the Dance Floor!" I announced.

I waited through the 30 second intro and opened my mouth to sing Dahvie's part but Brian beat me to it.

"You're attractive, little witch, you're beautiful, Your wickedness, little witch, it broke my heart, Enchanting words, little witch, you cast a spell, Mass destroyer, little witch, my beautiful apocalypse." He sang it perfectly, not missing a single note or word.

"What happened to not knowing who BOTDF is?" I asked.

"This just happens to be one of the songs I've heard by them."

If he can sing Dahvie's part, I guess I'll sing Lady Nogrady's part. "I tricked you to fall in love, little boy, I played with you till I was done, like a toy, Heart in love, as I destroy the end of you."

Again, to my surprise, he added in Dahvie's in-between-part. "The end of me!"

"So easily fooled, little boy, to think it's true!"

"I'm in love with you!" Again, singing Dahvie's part.

We looked at each other and broke out in laughter.

"Best duet I've ever done!" I said quickly, trying not to laugh.

The song ended. "Okay, I think we've got time for one more song, so it's your pick. By the way, are we going to Zack's or not?"

"If you want to," he said pulling out his phone.

"Yeah, sure."

"Okay, cool. Lemmie text Matt really quick… And, sent!" He put his phone back in his pocket.

"So, are you gonna pick a song or not?"

"Oh, yeah, ummm… Okay this is one of my favorites!"

I recognized it within the first 5 seconds of the song. "Death to Your Heart! by Blood on the Dance Floor."

"I've got this gun, to your head, I got blood, on my hands, I'll be your eternal, never ending, I'll be the end of your beginning, I'm the battle to your every war, I'm the first rip to everything to everything torn, I've got no room in this heart, gonna tear you apart!" He paused looking at the street signs. "Make a left here," he directed.

I followed his directions until I was finally pulling into a driveway.

"Uh-Uh-Uh-Uh-Uh-Uh, Uh-Uh-Uh-Uh-Uh!" he sang trying to imitate Dahvie's voice.

It was so funny I couldn't stop laughing.

I paused the song and killed the engine.

"We only have to stay for a second, just to see what their up to," his voice now back to normal, instead of his 'Dahvie Vanity' voice.

I got out, grabbing my phone out of my purse but leaving my purse on the floor of my car and locking it behind me. Brian took my hand and I followed him to the door. He opened the door, completely bypassing the doorbell.

"Hello?" he called, using his Dahvie Vanity voice.

"What the hell is wrong with your voice?" Matt said, poking his head of one of the doorways.

"Oh nothing, Matt…" he said quickly.

"Well, then get the hell in here! We're playing Call of Duty!"

We followed Matt into the room. It was filled with a large couch, 3 other chairs, a flat panel TV, and surround sound system.

Matt plopped down on the couch and grabbed a controller, continuing to play a one on one match with Jimmy.

A few moments later a statistic screen came up announcing Matt as the winner. Jimmy got up and tossed his controller down on the couch.

Matt picked up the other controller. "Who else wants a piece of me?"

I raised my hand slowly. "I'll give it a try!"

Brian took Jimmy's spot on the couch and pulled me into his lap. Matt tossed me a controller and started the game.

There was a five minute limit on the game but when the clock ran out we were tied 23 to 23. It suddenly changed to the Sudden Death Round when whoever gets the next kill wins. I nervously squirmed in my seat, not wanting to lose, and then remembered I was sitting on Brian's lap. I felt something hard under me.

"God damn, Brian!" I said, elbowing him in the chest, but not taking my eyes off the screen.

"Sorry," he said softly.

"What's wrong?" Jimmy asked, walking back into the room.

"Oh, nothing much, Brian has a boner and I can feel it!"

Jimmy, Johnny, and Zack laughed like there was no tomorrow. Matt, on the other hand, was still completely focused on the game. I neared him, seeing him on my radar, switching to my Barret; I found a spot on a roof top having him in perfect view.

"Die Matt!" I said laughing.

Matt just stared at the stats screen.

I jumped of Brian's lap. "Ha! I beat you Matt, even while sitting on Brian's boner!"

Matt shook his head in shame, and Brian blushed slightly. The three other guys tried to hold in their laughter.

"Wait, lemmie get this straight," Matt started, "You're a pro snowboarder and you're a beast at Xbox?"

I smiled sweetly. "Yup!"

Matt turned to Brian. "You finally got yourself a decent girlfriend! It's about time!"

"Ah, shut up, Matt!" Brian retorted.

"Do you want to go now?" Brian asked.

"Yeah, let's go while I'm still undefeated!"

I picked up my keys and my phone. We waved good bye at every one and Matt walked out with us. Matt had the same look on his face as Brian did when he saw my car.

"W-wait," Matt stammered, "You're, what, 18 and you drive a Porsche?"

"Hell yeah!" I answered, sounding a little cockier than I intended.

Matt simply laughed and then turned to Brian saying, "I take that back, she's not just decent, she's perfect!"

I blushed slightly and Brian winked at me. He pulled me into an embrace and kissed me gently.

Matt tapped his foot softly, looking around awkwardly. My phone vibrated in my back pocket. I pulled back slowly, retrieving it from my pocket.

New Message From Amanda Wilson: Hey, Clo! I'm gonna stay the night at Emily's house in LA, I don't feel like driving back tonight, so I'll be home in the morning. Apartments all yours for the night! Have fun! Love you! 3

I tossed my phone to Brian so he could read the text. He raised one eyebrow, wondering why I let him read it. He handed me my phone and I unlocked the car so we could finally leave.

I sat down and started the engine. Docking my iPod, I said goodbye to Matt before blasting I'm What Dreams Are Made Of by Blood on the Dance Floor.

I backed out of the driveway and zoomed off in the direction Brian told me to. We got back to the main road.

"So, where to now," I asked, staying put at the stop sign not knowing which way to turn.

"How about… the boardwalk! We can redo last night, you know, I'll do it right this time!" he said quickly.

I smirked. "On one condition…"

His smile faded slightly.

"Okay, what another BOTDF song you know?"

He thought for a moment. "P.L.U.R."

"Well, if you sing P.L.U.R. I'll let you have a redo on our date!"

His eyebrows rose and fell as he said, "Deal!"

So he sang to P.L.U.R and I laughed the whole time.

…

Our night went exactly as it did yesterday, but with a few additions. He hugged and kissed me at random, and he was just so much sweeter today than yesterday!

…

It was 11 pm when we got back to my apartment. I put on a movie, not really paying attention to what I put in, and sat down on the couch and snuggled into Brian's chest.

"You look tired," he said softly.

"I am… I couldn't sleep last night 'cuz of someone!" I nudged him playfully.

"Oh, Chloe…" he sighed, "I-I still feel so stupid…"

"I know, babe, I know…" I drew lazy circles on his chest.

…

I awoke to the loud slam of the front door and Amanda yelling/singing, "Oh, Chloe! I have a surprise for you!"

I sat up, a little more than annoyed at the rude awaking, and Brian let out a soft groan as he sat up too.

"What could it possibly be that you have to wake me up?" I asked groggily.

"Maybe… Jon!" She stepped to the side and my brother walked forward.

My eyes widened and I jumped off the couch to hug Jon.

"Ohmigod, Jon, what are you doing here!" My words ran together because I spoke way too fast.

Jon stood there for a moment trying to figure out what I said. "Oh, I was already planning to come out here before school starts but then I saw your Facebook statuses and picture so I just had to come and meet this guy."

Brian got up from the couch and shook my brother's hand. "I'm Brian Haner."

My brother let out a soft laugh. "Don't you mean Synyster Gates? I'm sorry; I'm an Avenged Sevenfold fan, Jon Anderson, by the way."


	3. Chapter 3: Dear God

Chapter 3

Dear God

Jon left a few days later but in that time, he and Brian had become fairly good friends. Brian and I spent the next two weeks together, sitting on the beach, him trying to teach me how to surf, and going to another one of his shows. On the last day of August, we sat down on the beach watching the sunset.

The sky was gorgeous shades of pinks and oranges, and the smell of smoke fell heavy in the air from those who were using the fire pits.

Brian put his arm around my shoulder and kissed the top of my head. "I've been meaning to tell you… We got a big record deal with Warner Bros…."

"Ohmigod! That's soooo awesome!" I said excitedly.

"They're re-releasing Nightmare for us in a few weeks but then we're leaving on a promotional tour next week… It's three months long, but we'll be back for Halloween week and it ends the day before Thanksgiving…" His face remained blank.

I got to my knees, taking his hands in mine. "Babe! This is the opportunity of a life time! Why aren't you happy about this?"

He stared at the setting sun and hesitantly said, "Because… Because I don't want to leave you behind… It's not like you can come with us on tour 'cuz you have school… I don't want to be without you for so long…"

I let out a long sigh. "Brian, please, you've been working for this for so many years, and we've been together for a little over two weeks. I don't want to stand in your way!"

Brian looked at me with pleading eyes. "Chloe, you don't get what I'm saying! I want to be with you! You're not standing in the way! I just found, you I don't want to leave just yet…"

"How about this: I call you every night and we can Skype once in a while!" I reasoned.

He cracked a smile that faded almost instantly. "You sure are optimistic about this."

"Did you expect me to be mad or something? You have the chance that only a few bands get! Of course I'd be happy for you! I want you to be successful!"

He smiled and this time it stuck. He pulled me into his arms and whispered in my ear. "You're the best babe… I… I love you…"

I felt my face flush at the word 'love'. "Love you, too." The words kind of just flowed out of my mouth without thinking, like an automated answer. It was like that with my ex-boyfriend Brandon, but I truly meant it when I said it right now.

…

We all stood outside their large tour bus and everyone was saying their goodbyes. Brian held me tight, his arms wrapped around my waist, not wanting to let go.

Everyone started to pile into the bus, but Brian and I stayed outside the door. He kissed my gently and let go of me for a moment. He pulled a ring off his finger, the silver ring that he always had on every time I saw him. He took my hand and placed the ring in my palm.

"Keep it until I get back, I'll come see you the week of Halloween and I want this back when I come back from tour," he explained.

It took a few moments for it to register with me. Leaving his ring with me was his way of promising he'd return to me and not forget about me while he was on tour.

I hugged him again, holding the ring tight in my hand. "I love you, Brian…"

"I love you, too, _Chloe_…" He added a small emphasis on my name, as a reminder of our first date. I couldn't help but let out a soft laugh at the memory.

"Awwww, you guys are so cute!" a voice called from inside the bus.

"Shut up, Jim!" Brian called back.

"Think that's his way of saying times up," I said.

Brian kissed me one last time. "I'll call you tonight."

"I know." I answered quickly, really not sure what to say. I've always been terrible at goodbyes.

Facebook Status Update: I'm happy for him, but I just don't want him to go…

…

It felt like time flew by. It was already September 20th and Amanda and I had our first day of classes at UCI. I was planning on majoring in Marine Biology, she, on the other hand was, majoring in Psychology and Social Behavior. So we didn't have many of the same classes, just those that were mandatory for graduation.

I told her I'd met her up in Mesa Court, one of the two freshman dorm areas, at 3 and we would go home from there. So, we met up and went back to our apartment in Huntington Beach.

I threw my bag on the kitchen counter and slumped down onto the couch.

"So, what do you wanna do today?" she asked.

"Um, I don't know…"

My phone rang with the familiar Afterlife guitar solo that Brian had recorded on my phone so that it would play when he called.

I answered it. "Hey, Brian!"

"Hey, babe, happy birthday!"

"Wait," I said confused, "How'd you know that?" As far as I knew, I'd never told him when my birthday was.

"Amanda told me!" he said, quickly, "But, have you checked you mail, yet?"

"Um, no… Today was my first day at UCI, remember?"

"Oh, yeah… How was it? And go check your mail right now!" he commanded.

"Um, okay…?" I ran out the door and down the stairs, pulling my keys out of my pocket, and unlocking the mailbox. I pulled out a few cards, magazines, and a small package.

"Okay, so I've got a card from my parents, my friend from LA, my friend from Arizona, a magazine, and a little package with no return address on it…" I dictated.

"Now, when you get back into your apartment, open the package and turn on your laptop."

I ran back upstairs, and pulled my laptop out of my bag, and tossed my keys back on the counter. I opened it and turned it on. Picking up the package, I pulled the little tab to open one of the ends. A card fell out along with a CD with the words 'Dear God' written on it and a small silk bag tied with a white ribbon.

Brian must have heard the objects drop onto the counter because he said, "Now, play the CD on your laptop. It's our new single that's going to be released in a few weeks."

I put the CD in and pressed play, gesturing for Amanda to come closer so she could listen.

It started out with Brian's voice saying, "Happy birthday, Chloe! This is for you!" and then an acoustic guitar started to play and Matt sang:

"A lonely road crossed another cold state line  
>Miles away from those I love, purpose hard to find<br>While I recall all the words you spoke to me  
>Can't help but wish that I was there, back where I'd love to be, oh yeah<p>

Dear God, the only thing I ask of You  
>Is to hold her when I'm not around, when I'm much too far away<br>We all need that person who can be true to you  
>But I left her when I found her and now I wish I'd stayed<br>Cuz I'm lonely and I'm tired, I'm missing you again, oh no, once again

There's nothing here for me on this barren road  
>There's no one here while the city sleeps and all the shops are closed<br>Can't help but think of the times I've had with you  
>Pictures and some memories will have to help me through, oh yeah<p>

Dear God, the only thing I ask of You  
>Is to hold her when I'm not around, when I'm much too far away<br>We all need that person who can be true to you  
>I left her when I found her and now I wish I'd stayed<br>Cuz I'm lonely and I'm tired, I'm missing you again, oh no, once again

Well, some search never finding a way  
>Before long they waste away<br>I found you, something told me to stay  
>I gave in to selfish ways<br>And how I miss someone to hold when hope begins to fade

A lonely road crossed another cold state line  
>Miles away from those I love, purpose hard to find<p>

Dear God, the only thing I ask of You  
>Is to hold her when I'm not around, when I'm much too far away<br>We all need the person who can be true to you  
>I left her when I found her and now I wish I'd stayed<br>Cuz I'm lonely and I'm tired, I'm missing you again, oh no, once again"

It completely described what had happened to Brian and I. I had just met him and then he had to leave on tour. I had tears in my eyes and I realized I still had the phone against my ear.

"Hey, Brian, are you still there?" I asked, closing my computer.

"Of course, babe! What'd you think of it?" he asked.

"I…" I hesitated and wiped one of my tears before it could fall, "I loved it! It's a gorgeous song!"

"I'm glad!" he let out a sigh of relief, "Did you open the other thing? Blue bag, white ribbon?"

I picked it up and pulled gently on the ribbon. A small sliver choker necklace fell out. on one of the ends it had a silver plate in the shape of a heart with 'forever' engraved on it.

I put the necklace on and looked in the mirror. "Ah, I love it! It's so pretty!" It looked great with the other silver chain which Brian's ring was strung on. "

"I thought it would match you tattoo." I could tell he was smiling when he said that. "Well, I'll call you later! I have a show to play right now!"

"Have fun, love you! Bye!"

"Love you, too! Bye."

I ended the call and set my phone down on the counter. I picked up one of the cards, the one I said was from my friend from Arizona who's actually the one of the singer's from Blood on the Dance Floor, Jayy Von Monroe.

I opened it and two tickets fluttered out.

It read:

Hey Clo!

Happy birthday, girl! You're what, 19 now? That sounds about right! But, ha! I beat you! I turned 20 in August! But you already knew that… Ah, whatever! I know, birthday cards are lame and all but it's still a nice feeling to get one. Yeah, I know you're thinking "Why the hell does he have to send this when I text him like every day?" But, it's really because I wanted to give you your present! We're about to go on tour and guess where one of our stops is… Some place near Huntington Beach! Oh, and it's on Halloween so you should wear a Halloween costume! Me and Dahvie are gonna dress up and wear trying to get the fans to, too! There're 4 tickets so you can bring Amanda (and she can bring someone) and your new boyfriend, Brian! I can't wait to meet him… And, yes, I promise not to steal him away from you! You better text me tonight! (I'm kidding! I know you always do!) Love you, Miss you!

Love, Jayy Von Monroe

…

Author's note: For those of you who don't know who Jayy Von Monroe is, he's one of the two lead singers from the electronic band Blood on the Dance Floor. He's currently 19 but will be turning 20 on August 17, 2011.

Author's note #2: Yes, I know it's a short chapter but I didn't want to merge it with the next chapter because they just don't fit too well together. The next and last chapter will be up by the end of next week and you're in for a big surprise!


	4. Chapter 4: Jayy Von What?

Author's note: I thought this was going to be the last chapter but then I decided to split the chapter into two. I looks better that way.

Chapter 4

Jayy Von What?

"Chloe, hurry up! We're gonna be late!" Amanda called from the living room.

"Hold on one second!" I pulled on my other black shoe. I knew it wasn't the best idea to wear 5 inch heels to a concert but I was only going to stay there to see Jayy perform and then see him after.

I took one last look in the mirror and fixed a stray hair. It's Halloween and I dressed up as Alice from Alice in Wonderland. Well, at least a sexy version of Alice, short skirt, low cut top, high heels, that kind of thing. I tried to get Brian to dress up as the mad hatter but he wouldn't give in.

I ran out of my room into the living room where Brian and Amanda where waiting.

"How do I look?" I asked, posing for them.

"Sexy," Brian purred.

"You look great now come on we're gonna be late!" she said, tapping her foot impatiently.

I picked up the tickets and headed out the door. We took two cars, I took my Porsche and Amanda took her BMW. She refused to sit in the back seat of my Porsche. The back seat, if you could really call it that, is about a foot and a half in length. It has seat belts and all it's just not really made for people to sit in.

I handed the tickets to Brian so that I wouldn't lose them since I had no pockets.

Halfway through the drive Brian looked at the tickets and asked, "There's four tickets, why didn't Amanda bring anyone?"

I laughed trying to figure out how to explain it. "You see, she has a little thing going on for Dahvie Vanity but she won't admit it. So, she didn't want to bring a guy along and confuse Dahvie."

…

Their concert was amazing! The place was packed, I would say wall to wall but it was outside so there were no walls. Jayy and Dahvie bounced around on the stage throughout every song. Half way through their show the music paused for a second and Jayy picked up a LED hulahoop from the stage floor and did his hulahooping routine. All the girls, and some of the guys, were drooling over him. Brian looked at me to see if I was one of the girls. I just smiled and laughed at him. Jayy finished his routine and picked up his blue stripped microphone.

The intro to 'Sexting' played and the crowds went wild. And half way through Sexting, Dahvie pulled Jayy into an embrace and they kissed. Brian looked completely disgusted. Amanda, on the other hand, was drooling over Dahvie. I nudged him and smiled. He simply rolled his eyes. They sang 3 more songs and then their set was over and the next band came on.

We stayed for 15 minutes into the next show just to give Jayy and Dahvie a chance to get to their meet-and-greet booth. We found our way out of the crowd and headed toward their booth. I caught sight of Jayy and took of running toward him.

"Jayy!" I yelled giving him warning before I jumped on him.

His eyes widened and he opened his arms to catch me. "Chloe!" He spun me around and gently set me back on my feet.

"Um, aren't you forgetting someone?" someone behind me said.

I turned around and it was Dahvie standing with open arms. I hugged him and he asked where Amanda was.

"Um, I thought she was right behind me…" I answered.

Amanda was really standing right behind him the whole time. She hugged him from behind and kissed his cheek.

"Why didn't you kiss me like that when you saw me?" Jayy asked jokingly.

I smiled, winked, and kissed him on the lips.

"Ohmigod! You're finally taller than Dahvie!" he squealed.

"No, it's the shoes!" I backed up so he could get the full affect of my costume.

"What do you think?" I posed for him and waited for him answer.

"You're gorgeous, like always! And if I was straight, I'd probably be all over you!" He paused noticing my two necklaces. "Oh, are those the necklaces Brian gave you?"

"Yeah, aren't they so pretty? And this one even has 'forever' engraved on it! It matches my tattoo! You remember my tattoo, right?" I talked so fast my words kind of ran together. How he understood is completely beyond me.

"It's beautiful! I wish I had a boyfriend who would give me something like that! And yes, how could I forget your tattoo… I was there when you got it!" He paused and looked around. "Where is Brian, anyway?"

I looked around and the first thing that went through my head was 'Oh shit, I lost Brian!' "Well, he was right behind me!" I looked around finally spotting him. He was signing autographs and talking to fans.

I pointed out Brian and Jayy said, "Oh, he's even hotter in person!"

I hit Jayy lightly on the chest. "Hey, that's my boyfriend you're talking about!"

"So! I'll let you hit on my next boyfriend all you want!" he reasoned.

"I'd rather hit on you than on whoever your next boyfriend is!" I purred.

"Try me!"

I accepted his challenge.

I ran my fingers slowly up his chest and gently pulled him down to my height. I winked at him and kissed him. I pulled back and he looked thoughtful, "Um, nope, I've had better."

"Then let me try again."

His eyes widened and stared at something behind me. I turned and saw Brian, but luckily he was talking to Amanda and Dahvie. I quickly let go of Jayy and pretended like nothing happened.

"So, how was the tour?" I asked, trying to act casual.

"Oh, um," he stammered, "Fun? I loved it. More like, I just love to be onstage. I love that feeling."

"You know you said 'love' three times, right?"

He ignored my comment and moved his hair out of his eyes.

"You should really let me cut your hair! It's almost longer than Dahvie's!" I reached to touch his hair but he waved me away.

"Yeah, I'm so going to let the girl, who can't even slice a bagel without cutting herself, take scissors near my head and neck," he said sarcastically. Although he wasn't kidding about the bagel part.

Brian walked up to us, I guess he had gotten bored with Amanda and Dahvie.

He stared at Jayy, trying to be eye to eye with him but unsuccessful because Jayy was taller than him. "Hi, I'm Brian Haner, Chloe's boyfriend," he said, putting emphasis on 'boyfriend'.

"Jayy Von Monroe, Chloe's other bestfriend," he stated, "I'm a big fan of A7x, by the way."

"Wait," Brian turned to me and asked, "Why didn't you ever mention that you knew them?"

"I did, didn't I? Who did you think I was texting all the time?"

"Um, you only said you were a big fan of them. And, I don't go through you phone!" Brian said quickly.

"Okay, babe, well I have two best friends in this world and they are Amanda and Jayy, so meet my best friend, Jayy!"

Jayy held his hand out and Brian shook it.

"He's a singer and you a snowboarder… how the hell did you guys ever meet?" Brian asked.

Jayy threw in a little comment, "Well, the same thing could be said about you two! But, Chloe already told me about that."

"Like two years ago, their tour bus broke down close to my house in Colorado. So, I offered to let them stay at my house until they could get their bus fixed. So, they were at our house for a few days. And then me and Amanda com and visit them in Arizona every once in a while."

Jayy added, "And I hadn't seen her since June, so I sent her tickets for her birthday so she could come and see me."

Brian looked at me strangely. "What's all over you face?"

I pulled out my phone and used the back as a mirror. I had dark red smudges on my face.

I hit Jayy in the stomach with the back of my hand. "It's your face paint!"

Brian looked suspicious. "And how did you get his face paint on your face?"

I stopped rubbing it off for a moment and glanced at Jayy, who was nervously messing with his hair. "Um, when I hugged him." I was a great liar but for some reason I just couldn't pull this one off. I felt bad lying to my boyfriend, especial about kissing another guy.

Brian stayed silent.

"So, you and Dahive should come to dinner with Amanda and me tonight! You can probably catch a ride to my apartment with Amanda. I brought my Porsche and I don't think you want ride in the back seat. Remember last time with my old Porsche?" I couldn't help but laugh at the memory. The image of Jayy, who is 6' 1", squished in the back seat of my Porsche. The best part is he laughed the whole time he sat back there, saying he felt like a little kid again with his watermelon blowpop.

"That was an interesting experience…" Jayy laughed.

"Well, I leave you to be eaten alive by your fans! I guess, I'll see you in a few hours!" I hugged him.

Brian started to walk away so I ran to catch up with him.

"Bye, babe! Love you!" Jayy called after me. A bunch of his fans looked at both of us strangly.

…

Brian practically jogged to my car just to get out of there and I was trailing behind him.

We got in the car and Brian slammed the door as hard as he could.

"What the hell's your problem?" I asked, a little pissed off at the attitude he showed Jayy. "Jayy has complete respect for you. You should hear him talk about Avenged Sevenfold. You guys are like gods in his eyes!"

"You flirt with him," Brian stated coldly.

"He's my best friend! We just like to joke around!" I explained.

"You kissed him," he said monotone.

"I was just messing with him! And besides, in case you haven't noticed, he's gay!"

"Yeah, sure, he's gay… that explains why he's kissing you!" he hissed.

"Do you not hear his voice, see the way he dresses, or even see the makeup he wears? What straight guy would do that? He just broke up with his boyfriend a few days ago, and they were together for like 2 years! And your saying he's not gay?" the anger started to show in my voice.

"Maybe he broke up with his boyfriend because he realized he wasn't gay…" Brian muttered.

"People just don't go straight out of nowhere! He was even got his eye on some new guy! What the hell has gotten into you, Brian?"

Brian stayed silent.

I was lucky that the drive back home was short, I couldn't stand the silence any longer.

I got out of the car and stared at Brian. He refused to meet my gaze and looked in a different direction.

"You know what, babe, if you don't like my friends than maybe we just aren't meant to be together. I've got no problem with you're friends. But disrespecting my best friend, who practically worships the ground you walk on just isn't gonna work for me." I pulled off both necklaces and reached for Brian's hand. He unwillingly opened his palm and I dropped the necklaces in it. "I'm sorry Brian but it's just not going to work. I don't give third chances."

Brian just stood there saying nothing. I walked toward the elevator, not looking back. I didn't want to have to see him, it would just make it hurt even more than it already does.

…

Author's note: I would have had this out earlier but I found out today that Jayy broke up with his boyfriend, Daniel. The original conversation between Chloe and Jayy was about Daniel so I had to rewrite the conversation and the end of this chapter. The last chapter to this story should be out by the end of the week! Don't forget to review! (And it might help if you looked up Jayy Von Monroe and Dahvie Vanity just so you can get an idea of what they look like, yes they will be in the next chapter)!


	5. Chapter 5: Seize the Day

Author's note: I'm incredibly sorry for the late release! I got wrapped up in school work since this week was my first week back. But here it is! The last chapter of Dear God, Why Didn't I Seize the Day…

…

Chapter 5

Seize the Day

I give second chances, but never third chance. My dad always told me, "They hurt you once, shame on them. They hurt you twice, shame on you. They hurt you three times… Why the hell did you give them three chances?" I made that mistake with my last boyfriend. He cheated on me, I gave him a second chance, he cheated on me again. So, I gave him one last chance, and he wanted me to go to college in New York with him and flipped out on me when I told him I was going to UCI. Third chances just don't work, and I didn't want to risk it with Brian. Third chances don't exist in my world anymore.

I sat out on the balcony, watching the wave crash in the distance, remembering the day I met Brian. I was angry and sad at the same time sad. I was mad at him for disrespecting my best friend, but I was mad at myself too for letting him go. I really didn't want to, and right now, I'm starting to wonder why I did. We could have worked things out! Why didn't I give him the chance to explain himself? Maybe I was over reacting. He has the right to be mad that I kissed Jayy but Jayy's gay! He should have made such rude comments! Ugh, I'm completely confused…

Tattooed arms wrapped around my shoulders.

"What's up, babe?" Jayy asked happily.

I looked up at Jayy and his smile faded. I accidently let one of the tears I had been holding in fall.

I took a deep breath. "I broke up with Brian…"

"Wait, what?" he asked confused.

I stood up from my chair and Jayy greeted me with open arms. I hugged him and cried into his chest. I told him everything and when I say everything, I mean everything, even how confused I was about the whole thing.

"Ah, honey, just give it a little bit. The haze will clear up and then you'll know what to do," he said softly.

Jayy always seemed to know the right thing to say. Whether it was insulting someone, or consoling someone, he always got it right.

I looked up at Jayy and he helped me fix my smudged eye make up. He smiled sweetly at me, and I cracked a quick smile that faded almost instantly.

Dahvie came over to use with a video camera in his hand. Dahvie pointed the camera at himself and said, while playing with his hair, "Okay, this is Jayy Von Monroe and his bestfriend, Chloe Anderson!"

He pointed the camera at us, "Do you guys want to say anything to the audience of the Vanity Show?" He paused, looking from me to Jayy. "What's up, Chloe? Did something happen with Brian?"

Dahvie turned the camera back to himself for a moment. "Chloe is currently dating Avenged Sevenfold's guitarist, Synyster Gates."

He turned the camera back on us. "Was dating. I broke up with Brian, just now," I corrected.

I pushed through Jayy and ignored Dahvie and his camera. I headed straight for my room, falling face first into my bed. I laid there for a few moments until I heard the door close.

"Go away, Dahvie!" I said quickly.

"It's me, babe, JayyVon." He added his name in as if I couldn't recognize his voice.

"I could pull your voice out of a crowd, hun," I retorted.

He laughed; it was the laugh I'd always loved, the laugh that always made me laugh, too.

I rolled over and laughed for a moment.

"Ah, see! That's my girl! You know I hate it when you're upset!" He sat down on my king sized bed (Why I have a king sized bed when it's just me is completely beyond me).

I patted the spot next to me and he laid down.

"I'm just completely confused, Jayy. I want him back and I don't…" I lazily traced the wings tattooed on his chest.

He let out a soft sigh. "You know I can't make this decision for you."

"I know…"

"Well, do you love him?" Jayy asked. Jayy had always been my love expert, he always seemed to have the answer for everything.

"Yes… No… Maybe… I don't know!" I said it so fast all of it ran together into one blob.

"This is what I love about you, Clo! Indecisive and stubborn. You won't admit that you love him and you think you're indecisive about it." He paused. "Er… Did that even make any sense? But you get the point, right?"

"I guess," I said softly.

I yawned and he laughed slightly. "Yes, I know I'm boring! Now go to sleep!"

…

I awoke to Amanda popping her head into my room to say, "Me and Dahvie are gonna leave right now. We'll be back by… Well, I don't know, sometime."

I sat up and glared at her.

"Oh sorry, Clo, I didn't know you were sleeping," she said apologetically.

"Whatever, Manda." I rubbed my eyes.

Dahvie waved as they walked out the front door.

I poked Jayy to wake him up. He let out a loud groan and stared at me, one of his green colored contacts askew.

"Hey, Amanda just woke me up so it's only right that I wake you up," I stated.

He rubbed his eyes to fix his contacts.

I laughed because he only made it worse and he smeared his face paint.

"Why don't you just take them out for now? Oh and you might want to look in the mirror."

He got up and went into my bathroom to look in the mirror. His eyes widened, although I'm not really sure if he could see because his contacts were out of place. He pulled a contact case out of his pocket and removed his contacts. He looked at himself in the mirror, finally able to see his messed up red face paint. It came off easily with soap and water, though.

He came out of the bathroom looking refreshed.

"I've always like it better when you don't have your makeup and contacts in, but either way's fine with me."

He posed for me and I pretended to take a picture.

"So what're we doing tonight?" he asked, continuing to change poses.

"Um," I kept taking imaginary photos, "I know a great place in Seal Beach to go for dinner. I think you'll like it."

"Sounds great! You wanna change or anything?" he asked.

"Yeah, give me like a half an hour, okay?" I said, heading for my closet, "Oh, by the way, the place is gothic/Halloween themed, so I don't know if you wanna get all dressed up, too."

…

I took me a little over a half an hour but I came out of that room looking like a gothic princess. My dress was slightly above knee-length, the bottom consisted of piled layers of black, white, and black lace material, and the bodice looked like a white material covered with black lace corset, with the center of the front, underneath the lace-up part, was black material. It was sleeveless, too. My blond hair was in loose curls and a miniature top hat was perched on my head. I had grey smoky eyeshadow on and blood red lipstick. And Mary Jane flats on.

I walked out of my room and posed for Jayy. When I finally looked at him, I was in shock. He had actually changed and now he looked like a gothic prince. He had a black button up shirt on, with a black vest, and long black overcoat on, black shredded jeans, and black boots. He changed his contacts out for red ones and some how he now had red streaks in his hair that I didn't remember being there before.

"Complete coincidence, I swear!" Jayy laughed.

"This calls for a picture!" I pulled out my phone and took a picture of us.

I put the picture up on facebook with the caption: Complete coincidence…? No, best friends just think alike!

Jayy backed up so he could examine my dress. He nodded in approval.

"The second I noticed that the concert was on Halloween, I dragged Amanda all over the place looking for an awesome dress to wear! I didn't want to wear this to the concert so I got that other costume for it," I explained, "Oh, and by the way, there are a hell of a lot of creepy people at this place… I guess that would make sense, I mean gothic nightclub thingy…"

"Honey, looking like this, I'm not creeped out very easily!" he replied.

…

We had a great time! Between the dancing and the fans that approached Jayy asking if I was his girlfriend, it was the most fun I'd had in a while. It had gotten to be 1 a.m. and we felt it was time to leave.

It was cold outside and the ocean breeze only made it colder. Jayy took of his over coat and draped it on my shoulders.

I gave him a thankful smile.

"I had so much fun tonight! It was the perfect way to wrap up a tour," he said gazing at the stars.

We found my car and I what he had said finally registered with me.

"Wait, so are you off tour for now?" I asked, surprised that his tour was over so soon.

"Yeah, but in a month or so, we're going on a world tour…"

Within a few minutes we were on the completely deserted Pacific Coast Highway.

"Then if you're off tour for a while, you and Dahvie should stay with us for like a week. We have extra room, and I'm sure Amanda would love to spend more 'time' with Dahvie. And I can never get enough of you!"

"Well, I'd love to! I just gotta run it by Dahvie, but I'm sure he'd be all for it!" Jayy said, laughing at the mention of Dahvie.

My phone started to ring so I tossed it to Jayy so he could see who it is.

"It's Jon," he stated.

"Okay, answer it and it should go to the car's Bluetooth."

He did as I said and set my phone in his lap.

"Jon?" I asked.

"Hey, sis! Happy Halloween! I saw your picture on Facebook! Is Jayy with you? Did you guys go to that Goth Club you told me about?" he asked one question after another.

"Hey Jon!" Jayy said happily, answering one of the two questions Jon had asked.

"Hey, JayyVon! What's up? How was the tour?"

"Oh, I'm coming home from that Goth club, and the tour was great! But it's gonna be nice to not have to go from city to city, and actually spend the week with my best friend!"

"Well, you better keep my sis outta trouble for me and keep that boyfriend she has in his place!" Jon added.

"Oh, Jon, I forgot to tell you! I broke up with Brian earlier today; he was being a complete jerk to Jayy. So, um, bye, Jon, talk to you later!"

"Wait, what? I want to hear the whole story!" Jon replied.

"Tell you tomorrow, Jon!" I grabbed my phone out of Jayy's lap and ended the call and then tossed it back to him.

"Abrupt ending much?" Jayy laughed.

"Only a little." I paused. "Ugh, Jayy, I still feel stupid…"

"For hanging up on your brother?" Jayy was completely confused.

"No, for breaking up with Brian… I think," I hesitated not wanting to say it, "I think, I love him…"

"And…?" Jayy asked impatiently.

"And, what? There is no 'and'."

Jayy picked up my phone from his lap and dialed a number. It rang through the speakers of my car. I knew instantly who he had called.

I kept my eyes on the disappearing road. The ocean mist was starting to set in on the already lightless road. I could barely see beyond my own headlights. But I was used to driving in these conditions due to Colorado and its snowstorms.

The ringing stopped and a restless voice said, "Chloe?"

"Brian," I sighed, "I…"

Jayy nudged my arm.

"I…" I hesitated again and Jayy gave me a 'God damn it, Chloe, if you don't say it I will' look.

"I love you," I blurted.

I had kept my eyes on the road the whole time and nothing was ever on the road besides us. Maybe because it was Halloween night or because it was almost 2 a.m. but the road was empty and dark.

I felt the impact and never saw a thing. I was lost, everything was a blur. I told him I loved him and then I was pushing the air bag out of my lap. My face burned, I was breathless, and the rest of my body was numb. I finally realized what happened; some other car had hit us head on and it was in no way my fault.

I turned to Jayy and worriedly asked, "Are you okay?"

His lip had already swelled and was bleeding slightly.

"Yeah, I think… What about you?" He paused and his eyes widened. "Oh, shit. You're bleeding!"

His shaky hand reached for my face but he pulled back quickly.

I gasped when I saw the blood on his fingers.

"Ohmigod…" I said slowly. A wave of dizziness came over me. I struggled to open my door but when I finally did, I took one step and my knees gave out. The road was rough, but at the same time it was cool and soothing to my burning face.

…

A drunk driver… That's what hit us and totaled my beautiful Porsche. That stupid idiot was driving on the wrong side of the road. Because of him, I shattered 4 ribs, got 12 stitches in my forehead, and had a serious concussion. Jayy had minor injures, though, a hell of a lot of bruises and that bloody lip. The drunk even tried to pick a fight with Jayy but Jayy took him out no problem. Sadly, I didn't get to see it, I had passed out when I stepped foot out of the car, but I had always been under the impression that Jayy couldn't fight. But, maybe he lied… everything I knew, was from what he told me.

When I finally got home that morning, Amanda and Jayy both said they had a huge surprise for me. I walked slowly through the door, supported by Jayy. He gestured to look into the kitchen. Brian stood there, his usual spiky hair was flat and he was staring at me with tired pleading eyes.

"Babe," Brian whispered.

I let go of Jayy and stumbled into Brian's open arms.

"I… I'm so sorry," I started, but Brian cut me off.

"No, I shouldn't have been such a jerk. I'm sorry, Chloe. When you called me, you surprised me and then all I could hear was the sound of crushing metal. I was so worried and I tried to call you but Jayy answered and he explained everything…" Brian paused. "I-I… I was… Jayy wasn't sure if you were gonna be okay, at the time and… I-I was… I was so worried," he stammered.

I looked up at Brian, waiting for him to stop blabbering. "Brian, please, I'm fine! I just have a few cuts and bruises."  
>Brian gave me that 'are you kidding me?' look. "Oh, okay, so this is a cut?" His finger tips brushed the stitches on my forehead. "And this is a bruise?" He hand barely grazed my broken ribs.<p>

"If that's the way you want to think about it…"

"Wounds that require stitches are not just cuts, and broken ribs are not just bruises," he stated.

"Honey, we could argue about this or you can lay down with me in my room 'cuz I feel like I'm about to pass out."

A wave of dizziness came over me and my ribs started to burn. Brian's eyes widened and he wrapped his arm around my waist in such a way that he wasn't touching my ribs. He helped me too my room. Jayy shot a small smile in my direction, his swollen lip some what distorting it.

I laid down as gently as I could and Brian laid next to me.

"Did you mean what you said?" he asked.

I took a short breath, the pain was starting to get stronger. "I love you, Brian Haner."

"I love you, too, Chloe. Just, please, let's never leave on bad terms again…"

"I promise…"

…

Dear Chloe,

Our tour's almost over, its December 1st today, and the tour ends in 2 weeks. I'll be home for Christmas, though, I'm sure of that! We about to release a new song and I want you to be the first to hear it. I think it'll make sense to you… I hope you'll still healing okay. I'll call you tonight. See you in 2 weeks… Miss you, babe. Say hi to JayyVon for me… Love you…

~ Brian

I pulled the CD out of the envelope. Written on it in sharpie was 'Seize the Day'.

…

Seize the day or die regretting the time you lost  
>It's empty and cold without you here, too many people to ache over<p>

I see my vision burn, I feel my memories fade with time  
>But I'm too young to worry<br>These streets we travel on will undergo our same lost past

I found you here, now please just stay for a while  
>I can move on with you around<br>I hand you my mortal life, but will it be forever?  
>I'd do anything for a smile, holding you 'til our time is done<br>We both know the day will come, but I don't want to leave you

I see my vision burn, I feel my memories fade with time  
>But I'm too young to worry (a melody, a memory, or just one picture)<p>

Seize the day or die regretting the time you lost  
>It's empty and cold without you here, too many people to ache over<p>

Newborn life replacing all of us, changing this fable we live in  
>No longer needed here so where do we go?<br>Will you take a journey tonight, follow me past the walls of death?  
>But girl, what if there is no eternal life?<p>

I see my vision burn, I feel my memories fade with time  
>But I'm too young to worry (a melody, a memory, or just one picture)<p>

Seize the day or die regretting the time you lost  
>It's empty and cold without you here, too many people to ache over<p>

Trials in life, questions of us existing here, don't wanna die alone without you here  
>Please tell me what we have is real<p>

So, what if I never hold you, yeah, or kiss your lips again?  
>Woooaaah, so I never want to leave you and the memories of us to see<br>I beg don't leave me

Seize the day or die regretting the time you lost  
>It's empty and cold without you here, too many people to ache over<p>

Trials in life, questions of us existing here, don't wanna die alone without you here  
>Please tell me what we have is real<p>

Silence you lost me, no chance for one more day  
>I stand here alone<br>Falling away from you, no chance to get back home  
>I stand here alone<br>Falling away from you, no chance to get back home

…

The song at the end was 'Seize the Day' by Avenged Sevenfold.

Author's note: I'm sorry for the abrupt ending, but it seemed to work better that way. Also, there is now gothic/Halloween nightclub in Seal Beach (As far as I know) but if you ever do find one, tell me 'cuz I really want to go to one! And, another little side note, Jayy Von Monroe is actually Bi, but he prefers men. It was a typo on my part and I left it because it worked out better for the story.

I hope you enjoy this story and please leave comments/reviews! I really love to get feed back from the readers!

(I might be writing a Black Veil Brides fanfic sometime soon! So be on the look out for it!)


End file.
